


Son of Coul

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [246]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where everybody calls him the Son of Coul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of Coul

It started with the Asgardians, because of course it did. Phil didn’t mind mostly because they were not from Midgard, and Phil didn’t know how things worked in Asgard.

But then Tony Stark overheard Thor call him that, he practically fell off of his chair laughing. It wasn’t  _that_  funny. 

“It is though!” Tony defended, wiping tears from his eyes. “Son of Coul. Coul _son_. That is brilliant! Why didn’t I think of that?”

“I mean no offense, Son of Coul. If you wish, I can call you something else, but on Asgard, we call our brethren by their birth name. It is tradition.” 

Tony laughed even harder and Phil sighed. “It’s okay, Thor. It’ll pass. Stark has the attention span of a chicken.” Phil was satisfied to get an indignant squawk from Tony.

—

But it didn’t pass. 

In fact, as time went by, the Avengers started calling him the ‘Son of Coul’ too. Tony Stark, he could understand. The man found irritating Coulson a source of joy. But Romanov, Banner and Rogers? 

“C’mon, Phil. It’s just a joke.” Steve gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Phil grumbled a little, but let it go. It wasn’t a big deal anyway. Let them have their fun. They were going to get tired of it eventually.

—

They didn’t get tired of it. 

Actually, it’s spreading now. Like a disease that has no vaccine. Now, even his coworkers were calling him that godforsaken name. He expected so much more from people trained professionally inside SHIELD. Instead, all he gets is a ‘Good Morrow, Son of Coul.’ and then snickering.

Real Mature, people.

—

Phil has had enough when even the public start calling the nameless G-man the ‘Son of Coul’. He slammed the paper on his desk and stood up, intending to go ahead and give the PR department a piece of his mind. This had gone from a stupid little joke to a possible security threat.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Clint told him, sitting up from the couch and placing his book down. “C’mere.” Clint held out his hand, so Phil took it. He was then pulled to the couch so that he sat right in front of Clint, in between his thighs. Clint wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist and rested his chin on Phil’s shoulder. “It’s not a big deal, is it?”

“When it was just Tony and Thor calling me that, it wasn’t.” Phil frowned. 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, it sounds like a superhero name. Phil Coulson, unassuming government agent by day, but at night. dun dun duuuuun. The Son of Coul! unassuming government agent that saves the public.”

Phil snorted. “That’s ridiculous.”

“Hey, it made you smile.” Clint used his ‘check-and-mate’ voice so Phil didn’t even argue anymore.

“I guess it isn’t that bad.” Phil conceded.

“See? No need to be so worked up about it.” Clint kissed Phil’s neck with a smile.

“As always, you’re right,  _Friend Clinton.”_ Phil teased.

“Aww, Phil, no.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/121521234166/my-everything-hurts-mostly-my-head-and-i-gots)


End file.
